The Return of the Warrior
by BlueEmberNight
Summary: When Gregor and his four new Overland friends, find themselves in New York City, Ripred brings them to the Underland. Everything was going good, Gregor was just there to visit, when a new prophecy is discovered, The Prophecy of X. Will Gregor save and his friends save the Underland or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gregor POV: Friends**

It had been four long since he had fought for his life. Four long years since he held a sword. Four long years since he had seen the Underland.

Gregor had moved to Virginia three years ago. His grandmother had died and Gregor's mother had made everyone pack up and move.

Though about six months after the move things started to look up for his family.

Gregor's father had finally recovered from the sickness his father had gotten from being imprisoned by the gnawers. Now Gregor's father was working again.

Gregor's mother was now was only worked part time.

Boots, now Maggie, still remembers crawler but everything else was foggy to her. And Maggie was excelling in school.

Lizzie became more social. Gregor believed Ripred had a lot to do with it but he never voiced his thoughts. Lizzie was the only one who talked to Gregor about the Underland.

Gregor was the only one who wasn't happy.

Gregor was still in band, but stopped doing track.

Gregor had made the closet thing to friends he had now a days.

Gregor was so silent and closed off he it was hard to make friends, not that Gregor cared.

All the while, he had made four friends Blue Night, Jazmine Newton, George Halson, and Dusk Guardian.

They didn't seem to care that Gregor was so quiet or that he had scars all over his body. They themselves had scars crisscrossing their bodies but Gregor didn't notice.

His friends also were in band. Blue played percussion, Jazmine played the flute, George played the saxophone like Gregor did, and Dusk played percussion.

It was the beginning of the school week and Gregor was everything but overjoyed.

He had woke at 3:30a.m. because of a nightmare, and couldn't fall back asleep.

It was now 6:10a.m. Gregor got up took a shower, changed, brushes his teeth, and hair. It was now 6:40. Gregor sat down and ate with his mother, uncle, and Gregor's father had already left for work.

By the time they had finished breakfast it was 7:00. Gregor went and fed the animals.

It was 7:20 when Gregor boarded the bus and sat by his friends.

"Hey, Gregor, as glum faced as ever!" Dusk snickered. Gregor gave a weak smile.

"Dusk!" Blue shouted. Blue and Dusk were very close; Gregor wondered if something was going on between the two. **(A/N Blue is a girl. Dusk is a boy.)**

"Yeah, lay of Gregor, Dusk!" Jazmine agreed.

Dusk fake pouted and said, "You guys are meanies!" Dusk said it in a very childish voice.

And so the bus ride went, those three bickering, George trying to break it up, and Gregor watching silently.

When they finally reached school Blue asked, "Hey, Gregor are you all packed for the trip to New York City?" Gregor nodded.

After a very long argument Gregor's mom agreed to let him go as long as Gregor was always with Blue, Jazmine, George or Dusk.

The day went by in a flash to Gregor.

Now Gregor was sitting in his bed trying not to think of the Underland.

 **Blue POV**

"Finished packing," I yelled.

"Good for you Blue," Dusk replied, and I scowled. I had only brought a backpack.

I only was bringing, an extra pair of clothes, some pajamas, the dress that was needed for band, a toothbrush, hair brush, and deodorant. Plus a knife I always keep on me.

I threw my bag on the floor next to my bed.

I left my room and sat on the couch with Dusk, Jazmine, and George.

We didn't have parents, but no one knew, so we all just stayed in our HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blue POV: Return**

I threw my bag into the back of the coach bus.

I sat by Dusk, and Jazmine, with me in the middle. George, and Gregor sat next to each other, with one empty seat.

Gregor became notably more happy and talkative throughout the ride.

 **Gregor POV:**

Gregor, Blue, Jazmine, Dusk, and George walked into their hotel room. There had been six people per room, and they had gotten to pick which people they wanted to be in the same hotel room with.

There were three bedrooms, each had two beds. The hotel room also had a bathroom, and living area, with a mini fridge and microwave.

Gregor, and his friends had gone to pizza hut. Everyone but Gregor ate half pizza, even though they were all super skinny.

Then they all went to their hotel room and watched _The Maze Runner._

Afterwards everyone went to sleep.

They had just finished breakfast at the hotel all you can eat buffet when Blue questioned, "Gregor since you lived here, can we pick the places to go?" Gregor nodded.

"Okay. Where to first?" George inquired.

"I was thinking Central Park," Jazmine suggested.

"Cool. Good with me," Blue said, and everyone nodded.

When they entered Central Park only a few people were there. Blue lead the way, right to the rock that covered the entrance to the Underland.

They were all about two feet from the rock when a giant tail whipped out and tried to knock everyone over.

Gregor jumped up, and to his surprise so did everyone else.

"You're not as bad as I thought after four years of no training. Come with me," Ripred sneered, then added, "The others have seen too much, bring them too." Gregor only nodded and started pushing the stone.

Suddenly, it became easier to push, and Gregor looked up.

Dusk and George had started pushing the rock too. Blue and Jazmine looked like they wanted to help but there wasn't enough room for them to help.

They jumped down and slid the rock over again.

"You know the way!" Ripred yelled as he sped off.

"What about the rest…" Gregor died off realizing Ripred was out of earshot.

"Come on," Gregor sighed, and started walking.

"Jump," purred Aurora's voice.

"Um," Gregor started but Blue cut him off.

"Don't worry we'll follow you."

"But-"

"Just trust us." Gregor sighed and jumped. Gregor heard people falling and then the sound stopped.

"I will light a torch," Luxa said. Gregor jumped not realizing she was here, and Gregor suddenly remembered to use echolocation.

The waterway suddenly burst into light as Luxa light a torch.

Gregor gasped, before him was Blue and Dusk riding an unfamiliar bat, who looked a lot like Ares. Actually, Gregor would've thought it was Ares but the bat had two navy blue stripes going down it's wings.

Jazmine and George were riding a white owl with brown speckles on it's wings. The bat and owl were both Underland size.

"What is that?" Luxa asked pointing at the owl.

"It's not an it! It's name is Selene and is my link!" Jazmine yelled.

"What is a link, Gregor?"

"You realize we can still hear you talking!" Blue yelled, "Why don't you just ask us?"

"Do not speak to a queen in such manner!" Luxa shouted.

"I will talk to whoever I want, however I want!" Blue retorted.

"I shall arrest you!"

"I'd like to see that!"

"Gregor are these your friends?"

"Uh, yeah. They're normally nicer but Blue doesn't like getting bossed around. She'll do the exact opposite of what you told her."

Luxa said, "She will have to get use to it!" Luxa was stubborn but so was Blue.

When Gregor first walked in his first reaction was to stop the battle going on.

Then he realized they were just sparring.

Blue suddenly asked, "What kind of weapons do guys have?"

Luxa replied, "Swords, daggers, bows and arrows, swallows, battle axes, saxe knifes."

"Can we join the sparring match thing?" Jazmine questioned excitedly.

"Uh, yes, but they are probably far more skilled-" Luxa stopped as they ran off.

Blue was carrying a sword and dagger, Jazmine two swallows, George a battle axe, and Dusk had a bow on him but was using a saxe knife.

"Have they ever fought before," Luxa inquired.

"Not that I know of."

"Call, your friends in you need to bathe."

"Are we at war?"

"No," Luxa responded, "But many animals are not accustomed to your smell."

"Oh," Gregor said, "Dusk, Blue, Jazmine, George come here!" They are begrudgingly came over and asked what the problem was. Gregor answered.

They went to the palace and bathed.


End file.
